The Drama Never Ends
by sexysugar
Summary: joint story by me and HPisObsessive. Two new girls move in town . New crushes new rivals and guess who's back?
1. The 2 new girls

*A/N* this is a joint story between me and HPisObsessive. This is my first story and her first O.C. story.*note* we do not own any of these characters so please don't sue*  
  
As Ashley and Cassandra walk down the hall they noticed a lot of people staring at them. They were new at this school. They had just moved from Canada because their dads were ported here as people in the navy were always moved around. Ashley's shoelace was untied and she tripped over it and her bag went flying across the hall. As Cassandra ran down the hall to get what she had dropped Seth came over and helped Ashley up. Ashley clambered up to her feet and thanked Seth with a sheepish smile on her face. Seth then asked to walk her to her class. When Cassandra came back with Ashley's things Ryan was walking with Seth and smiled a hello. Cassandra and him began to talk and got deeply into a conversation about their pasts, As Ashley and Seth begin a conversation. As School was ending the girls met Ryan and Seth outside. They had really hit it off together and were going out to a soda. Marissa and Summer were outside the school as they saw the four of them walk off and Marissa started to cry right away. She was still in hysterics that her and Ryan were really over. She was sorry for not believing Ryan and now she was paying for it. Big time. Summer was surprised just yesterday her and Seth were together ... having fun *wink wink* and now he was with another girl. What did she do wrong?  
As they were walking to the soda shop they got lots of stares but they just ignored them. Seth and Ryan went and got the sodas. When they came back They were holding the tray together but as they were laying it down it spilt all over Ashley and Cassandra. The girls jumped up as the glasses of soda's splashed all over them. "Sorry" Ryan and Seth said almost in unison. Feeling wet and surprised they decided it was time they went home. The guys walked the girls home wondering if they were mad or not. It didn't seem like it because they were laughing about it on the walk home. As they walked by a house Ryan noticed Oliver staring out the window to a house. 'I thought he was in the hospital until he was better' thought Ryan as he walked by then saying good bye to the girls as they walked into there houses next door to each other Ryan and Seth left.  
As soon as Ashley and Cassandra went into there designated houses they called each other right away. For 3 hours they talked about there day and there new crushes on the hot guys they met their first day. They were so excited to see them the next morning.  
Ryan was in the pool house when Seth came in. "Hey Ryan. Guess what?" he asked with a high pitch in his voice." What" Ryan said looking at Seth as if he were an alien. "I have another crush" "so there's Anna, Summer and who?" Ryan asked. "No Anna , No Summer just Ashley." He smiled at that last comment." so your ditching the person u lost your virginity to for another girl?""Yup." "you want to call them up?" Ryan commented and they went to the house to grab the phones.  
When Ashley was talking to Cassandra her doorbell rang. She ran to the door after telling Ashley that she will be right back. A guy named Oliver was at the door and introducing himself. Cassandra introduced herself and was surprised to find that Oliver was a "friend" of Ryan's and Seth's. So Cassandra went back upstairs and got Ashley to come over and meet someone. So Ashley rushed over and met Oliver. He was really nice and seemed to like Cassandra. Cassandra didn't mind at all because it was only a crush.  
As Ashley Cassandra and Oliver talked away in Cassandra's living room The phone rang Cassandra went to answer it and found it to be Ryan and Seth. She told them that she met their new friend Oliver. As they were hearing this Oliver was coming out of the shadows and Ryan was telling her to stay put he would be right over. Cassandra didn't see what his alarm was until she felt a hand on her shoulder. 


	2. The inncident

As Cassandra turned around she noticed Oliver. He had scared her half to death and before going back to Ryan she asked him what he wanted. He asked her what she was doing and as Cassandra sighs deeply she says talking to Ryan. Oliver then slams the phone down onto the hook and throws Cassandra half way across the room. Ashley came running in wondering what the commotion was .At that point Oliver was holding a gun up to the both of them.  
"Hurry up" yelled Seth. "I will!" Ryan shouted back. They were just seeing Cassandra's house come into view as the police siren came on behind them. "Shit" whispered Ryan. Ryan pulled over to the side as the police stopped behind them.  
The police got out and walked towards the boys. "We got a call from the neighbors saying there was a big racket coming from around here do you know where a girl named Cassandra lives?" He asked. Ryan then waved his hand as he started running "This way" he called back. As they arrived to the house he went to the door and screamed "CASSANDRA" no answer. He was about to call again when Ashley snuck out from Oliver's view ran for the door and as she fell out landed in Seth's arms. Ashley told them that Oliver had Cassandra at gun point and was forcing her to fall in love with him .Saying something about he stolen a girl from Ryan and he'll do it again or something. Ryan ran in and body slammed Oliver down .Oliver fell into unconsciousness and Ryan got up to help Cassandra while the police arrested him.  
Cassandra was sooo happy to see Ryan she gave him a kiss then turned red realizing what she did. The guys asked the girls if they wanted to go out for supper so they can hear what happened. Cassandra and Ashley agreed and went inside to get dressed into something different. On the way there Seth and Ryan were whispering and the girls were getting curious. When the girls started to ask questions the guys denied to whispering. When they got to Swiss Chalet the guys walked them in and as they sat down smiled at Cassandra and Ashley. After they ordered the food and no one was around but them Ryan and Seth asked the girls at the same time to go out with them. They all looked around and broke out in laughter and broke into great big smiles and said yes. Ashley was so giggly she could hardly stand it. Cassandra was making fun of her the whole time.  
When the dinner was over the guys walked the girls home and gave them good night kisses and promised to walk to school with them the next morning.  
When Cassandra woke up she was in a fashion crisis. She had nothing to wear. She called Ashley right as Ashley was going to call her with the same reason. They worked out there problems and come down stairs just as the guys were at their doors. All four walked to school hand in hand. As they reached school Summer and Marissa Saw them all and both got really jealous. They had a plan. 


	3. the plan

The school day went by great but as they were walking outside to walk home Ashley bent down to tie her shoelace up which had evidently un tied. As she did a girl runs up to Seth and gives him a kiss right on the lips. Ashley got so mad she stood up and glared at the girl asking who she was. The girl told her she was Seth's girlfriend. Seth got a weird look on his face and corrected her. "Uh no you dumped me remember?" Seth said a matter-of-factly. "This is my girlfriend now Ashley, meet Anna" As they walked by holding hands Anna glared straight at Ashley whispering that this was war.  
Anna was walking down the steps of the school when she noticed Marissa and Summer talking at the bottom. She walked up to them asking them what they were talking about. They explained that they needed a plan to break the two new couples up. That was when Anna said she will try and help. They needed a big plan, One that would ruin both relationships. But what?  
As Cassandra, Ryan, Ashley, and Seth were sitting in the living room at Seth's they played charades not knowing about any plan they were in for and just enjoying their relationships. Ashley stared out the window at the street. Anna was walking into the house across the street from her. Asking Seth if Anna lived there he answered Ashley with a yes. Now Ashley was worried but she didn't let it show. Ashley started asking about their previous relations they had .Seth told her bout his and Ryan explained his. Then Ashley told them that the three people they had mentioned are all across in that room. They all exchanged looks remembering Anna's Reaction at school.  
Ashley then thought about what they could be doing. But nothing had came to that little brain of hers. She just shrugged it off and went back to hanging out with Seth. Ryan and Cassandra had left to his pool house and Seth went to get captain Oats for Ashley to meet. They were all having a hell of a time and three girls weren't so happy about it.  
Cassandra got a call on her cell phone. Her "Brother" Wanted to see her and Ashley at the three broomsticks (a place from Harry Potter I know but who cares) to talk to them. Cassandra went inside and broke up Ashley and Seth's kiss fest and brought her to the three broomsticks. An hour later Ryan, and Seth were hungry. they decided they would go and get something to eat. They walked to the restaurant and what did they find? But their two girlfriends beat up in the alley beside the three broomsticks.  
They were extremly surprised.Right away Seth pointed a fingure right at Anna.The girls looked really bad."maybe we should take them to the hospital"whispered Seth."maybe so" ryan said quieter than usual.As they rushed them to the hospital in the car not a word was exchanged inbetween them.They were both very scared at what was gonna happen to the girls and they werent even consoius.When they got to the hospital the nurse took one look at Ashley and Cassandras battered bodies and rushed them right in.Then all there was left to do was wait. 


	4. The accident

Ryan and Seth waited and waited. It is 5 hours later and they keep walking in circles hoping someone would come out. Eventually after another half an hour a doctor came out asking if they were family. They said they weren't family but that they were their boyfriends so the doctor motioned them into where the girls were. As the boys walked in they noticed they Cassandra and Ashley looked a lot better but they also looked very weak. The guys came in and sat down beside them and just as they sat the girls turned to look at them. Ashley and Cassandra managed a weak smile as they guys gave them a soft kiss.  
Ryan and Seth tried to get out of them what exactly had happened. Neither would talk though. They guys figured it was too early to question them and stopped. They had a feeling it had to do with their ex's though. What could have derived them to do such a thing? Ashley and Cassandra never did anything to deserve it. But then again did they do something?  
The girls started being very quiet and didn't say much or be around anyone much. Ryan and Seth were getting very worried at this point and didn't know what to do. The girls are the total opposite of what they were before. Summer and the others walked around a lot smiling and flirting with other guys when Ryan and Seth were there. Cassandra and Ashley didn't seem to notice. They just stared at the ground all the time always staring. When Ryan and Seth invited Cassandra and Ashley to get a soda they almost said no but said yes. When they were having their soda the guys noticed that they kept looking around almost as if they were scared. What should they do? The guys were wondering, almost talking into each others head.  
As time went on Cassandra and Ashley became less nervous but u could still see it in them. At were Ryan and Seth to do. So they decided on a little talk and the girls agreed rellunctedly. While they walked to Cassandra's house to have a talk they made small chat and then Ashley let it slip that she was nervous. The guys stared at them as they walked into Cassandras. As they sat down Ryan said the first word."wats going on" he almost yelled. "Nothing" said Cassandra. "you sure" asked Ryan. "Um positive" Said Ashley with an edge to her voice. "No your not" announced Seth. "There's something wrong and we can see it "concluded Ryan. "Remember we are your boyfriends" added Seth. "And you can trust us you know you can" Said Ryan with a small smile." Can we talk a bit about this later my mom wants me to cook supper and I'm really busy how bout tomorrow??" asked Cassandra quietly.  
As the guys left Cassandra and Ashley smiled a small smile and walked back in. They sat down at first the silence seemed to go on forever. Then Ashley was the first to speak, "What are we going to do?" Asked Ashley. "We can tell them "Announced Cassandra. "I know ..." sighed Ashley. Staring each other the girls thought and thought and then Ashley was the first to speak again "You blinked I won" "Ashley!!!!" Cassandra says as she rolls her eyes. "Well" said Ashley "I can't take this anymore when we talk tomorrow I am telling Seth everything and no one can do a thing about it..." "Yes they can "Announced Cassandra "Just you wait and see if we tell we are in deep trouble."  
  
*A/N* Hey it's me one of the brilliant minds behind this operation. This is going exactly how it should. I just have a little request that you start reviewing!! Well we'll update ASAP! To check out any of my other stories writing by me go to my stories at HPisObsessive ok well I g2g Byez!** 


End file.
